


The Kent Gospels

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: The Kent Gospels [1]
Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Superman & Lois), F/M, Gen, Jordan Kent has a different name, Jordan Kent is Kon-El | Connor Kent, Screenplay/Script Format, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: What if the Bunker wasn’t in Lebanon but in Smallville? The Winchester’s learn that maybe Marie’s interpretation of Supernatural wasn’t as absurd as they thought it was. And Chuck certainly has some explaining to do about all these aliens…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Clark Kent & Lois Lane & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Jordan Kent, Clark Kent & Lois Lane & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Connor Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Magda Peterson & Jack Kline, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Jordan Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Connor Kent
Series: The Kent Gospels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205612
Kudos: 2





	The Kent Gospels

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this show has hella problems with its writing and casting… That being said I am a sucker for Superman! Despite knowing nothing about the comics (beyond what I can read on the wiki) I *do* know that Kon-El | Connor Kent exists! 
> 
> As such he should have been Clark’s son, and so this fic was born!

**FADE IN:**

EXT: SHUSTER MINES — NIGHT

EMMA WINCHESTER, MAGDA PERERSON-WINCHESTER, and JACK KLINE-WINCHESTER mingle amongst the other teen of the small town of Smallville. JACK brakes off from his sisters when his friends STACY, MAX, and ELLIOT wave him over.

MAGDA and EMMA find themselves standing besides a BLAZING PIT FIRE, MUSIC BLARING around them. EMMA’s eyes seem to have an almost UNNATURAL golden glow to them in the firelight. Out of the corner of her eye, MAGDA catches sight of CONNOR “JORDAN” KENT and SARAH LANG walking down the hill.

MAGDA  
(Surprised)

You remember what happened at the funeral right? Guess who showed up.

EMMA allows her eyes to follow to MAGDA’s and sees the KENT’s youngest son walking with SARAH LANG. She takes a sip of her beer as they walk by, waving to SARAH. The girl nods politely to her, though JODRAN looks very out of his element.

EMMA  
(Wistfully)

I remember when I was like that. All nervous like a baby duck. I quite literally didn’t know my own strength.

MAGDA rolls her eyes at her sisters antics.

MAGDA  
(Amused)

You act as if your so much older than them. Your only two years older than me, well physically anyway.

EMMA smirks, though it’s quickly wiped off her face as she looks into the fire.

EMMA  
(Serious) 

You know there’s no way they should be alive right now, right?

MAGDA frowns into the fire.

MAGDA

You know Sam and Dean are going to be all over it. Or as much as they can since everyone here knows who they are.

EMMA nods her head in agreement, her expression PENSIVE.

EMMA

I know.   
(Smiling)  
It would be nice to have some other monsters in town. Other than Jack and I.

JACK (O.S)

Guys. I think we need to leave…

EMMA and MAGDA turn at the sound of the voice of their brother. They see his FRIENDS have joined the crowd that have surrounded CONNOR KENT and SARAH LANG’s BOYFRIEND, SEAN. EMMA frowns at the fight, recalling her own training with her tribe.

She looks at Jack, with a smile that wouldn’t look out of place on her father’s face. It’s a perfect shit-eating grin straight out of the DEAN WINCHESTER playbook of repressed feelings. JACK knows this but doesn’t comment.

EMMA  
(Joking)

Why? The shows just about to get started?

JACK frowns at her.

JACK  
(Concerned)   
Something doesn’t feel right. 

Most of the time, eighteen-year-old EMMA WINCHESTER wasn’t inclined to listen to her sixteen-year-old younger siblings. Although when it came to JACK’s FEELINGS she was more willing to do so. Who was she to argue with the sense of an ARCHANGEL NEPHIL?

MAGDA

Maybe we should help? They look like they’re getting pummeled.

EMMA shakes her head.

EMMA

Dad said I’m not allowed to get into fights remember? And I’m sure that some of those boys are itching for rematch after the last time u whooped their asses.  
(muttering)  
Hard pass. I just bought this shirt. I don’t need it to be stained with unnecessary blood. 

Magda glares at her.

JACK

Guys—

Before he can get any more words out, the bonfire they are standing by explodes! Jack grabs EMMA and MAGDA, wrapping his wings around them, protecting his sisters. Meanwhile, the EXPLOSION sends EVEY KID FLYING BACK ON THEIR ASSES…

INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER — LIBRARY — NIGHT

SAM WINCHESTER and DEAN WINCHESTER are starring at SAM’s LAPTOP where a REPORT has grabbed their attention.

SAM

There’s a fire at the mine.

DEAN 

The kids…I’ll get the car.

DEAN abruptly stands as SAM pulls out his phone.

SAM

I’ll call Cas.

LATER

JACK slowly sits up, ignoring the way it hurts his wings to do so since they are wrapped around his sisters. As far as he can see, nobody else is hurt. He locks eyes with CONNOR, JACK’s eyes glowing gold.

JONATHAN stumbles to his feet, ignoring the intense eye contact between the two. He drags his brother to a standing position. By this time when he looks to JACK, his eyes have returned to normal.

It’s at this moment that EMMA decides to stand, showing her true face. The skin around her eyes has turned red and her eyes golden, like JACKS.

EMMA

I’m gonna kill him!

JACK grabs EMMA’s arm

JACK  
(Worriedly)

No, don’t! I don’t think he meant to vaporize the fire.

EMMA looks at the boys she begins to hear sirens, no doubt the paramedics are on their way. They look FRIGHTENED and SHOCKED. Slowly, MAGDA gets to her feet, watching them curiously.

Paramedics (O.S)

Are you kids alright?

EMMA turns from the Kent boys. Her face returns to normal as she face the PARAMEDIC.

JACK

I think so. I don’t know what happened.

EXT: SKIES — NIGHT

Superman desperately races through the skies. He sees SMOKE in the distance — takes off for the mines...

EXT: ROAD — NIGHT

The IMPALA drives down the road

DEAN drums his hands worriedly against the Impala’s steering wheel. SAM sits beside him, taping away at his computer. CASTIEL sits in the back seat, expression equally fretful.

There is a tense silence in the air.

DEAN

Got anything on em’?

SAM shakes his head.

SAM  
(Slight relief)

As far as the news is reporting there hasn’t been any casualties.   
  
CASTIEL  
(Assuredly)

Jack’s the most _powerful_ nephil in existence. If something happened I’m sure he got himself and the girls out in time. 

EXT. SHUSTER MINES - NIGHT

Superman lands at its outskirts — we lose him behind a tree briefly and when he emerges, he's Clark Kent. He BLURS to —

The bottom of the mines. SMOKE BILLOWS. It's hard to see. FIREFIGHTERS spray down what remains of the now controlled FIRE, bring the kids to an area near AMBULANCES -- some shaken, some crying. But Clark doesn't see his boys.

POP TO X-RAY VISION: Clark scans the smoke, nothing. Again, nothing... he starts to panic — he was too late

CLARK

Jonathan Samuel Kent!  
(pause)  
Connor Jordan Kent!  
(Worriedly)  
Where are you boys?

That is until he finally spots a FIREFIGHTER helping a teen. Clark rushes over and sees... it's Jonathan.

CLARK

Jon?

Jonathan turns and Clark hugs him tight. As they pull away, Clark sees Jonathan's BRUISES from the fight.

JONATHAN

I'm okay, Dad... I'm okay.

But Clark can tell something else is bothering his son.

VOICE (O.S.)

Your other one's pretty shook up, though...

Clark turns round to see the Firefighter... is KYLE CRUSHING. Kyle points at Jordan seated on the ground, nearby, still shaking and scared. There isn’ta scrape on him. Clark locks eyes with Jordan — the look on his son's face tells Clark everything he needs to know: Connor has powers; not Jonathan.

KYLE

Twice in two days, Kent. Luckiest family I know.

Kyle starts off — but Clark calls out —

CLARK

Kyle...  
(sincere)  
Thank you.

KYLE

Glad they're okay.

Kyle moves off. As Clark turns back to his boys — knowing his world just flipped upside down again...

That’s when he notices the BOY sitting beside Connor. He is flanked on either side by two teenage girls, one older than Connor, the BOY, and the other GIRL beside her.

Connor (V.O)

What are you?

PAN TO reveal JACK, EMMA, and MAGDA sitting beside CONNOR.

JACK  
(Frowning)  
It’s complicated  
  
CONNOR  
(Angrily)  
Well uncomplicated it! 

EMMA turns to CONNOR.

EXTREME CLOSEUP - EMMA’s FACE

EMMA’s face slowly reddens’s, flushing like would one when they were made or embarrassed. This is not the case however. Her eyes too, slowly begin to transition from their normally HUMAN brown color to a UNNATURALLY golden color. PULL BACK to reveal:

EXT. SHUSTER MINES — NIGHT

Emma’s face has transformed, though she doesn’t know that CLARK KENT is starring at her in shock. Her hands are in fists at her sided and her expression is clearly agitated.

EMMA

You do _not_ get to make demands here.

MAGDA  
(Softly)

Emma. 

(Pause)

Can’t you see he’s frightened. 

CONNOR  
(Defensively) 

I’m not frightened!

MAGDA smile softly at him.

MAGDA

I was like that when I first developed my powers.

CONNOR looks surprised.

CONNOR  
(Hopeful)

You’re part alien too?

The shock on the faces of the WINCHESTER siblings tells CONNOR everything he needs to know.

MAGDA shakes her head.

MAGDA  
(Apologetic) 

We we’re all born with ours.

JACK  
(Happily)

But its cool that your part-alien.

EMMA shakes her head and sighs. What are her father and her Uncle Sam going to think?

Dean (V.O)  
(Relief) 

Emma? Magda? Jack?!

PAN TO reveal DEAN, SAM, and CAS jogging up beside CLARK KENT.

CLARK

Those are your kids?

Dean shoots the man beside him a quizzical look.

DEAN

Yeah? And… You’re Martha’s boy right? 

CLARK smiled fondly at the mention of his mother.

CLARK

Yeah.

CAS

Do you know what happened?

CLARK has an inkling but he keeps it to himself. He still needs to understand why his son has peers. And why the three children talking to his son appear not to be human as well.

EMMA catches him looking at them out of the corner of her eye and her face returns to normal. She hopes CLARK has not seen her real face.

CLARK  
(Regretfully) 

No.

(Pause)

Kyle seems to think it’s was because of the fireworks. They reacted with a methane pocket in the mines.

DEAN nods, though he doesn’t look quite convinced. There’s something about the way his daughter it looking at CLARK’s boy CONNOR that doesn’t sit right with him. She looks at her father, a slight of her head confirming his suspicions.

EXT: ROAD — NIGHT

The IMPALA drives down the road

DEAN drums his hands against the Impala’s steering wheel. SAM sits beside him, starring out the window. EMMA, JACK, and MGADA have squished themselves in like sardines in the back seat. CASTIEL flew back ahead of them to the bunker.

There is a tense stifling silence in the air. DEAN quietly turns down the music on the radio as he prepares to speak.

DEAN

Does someone want to explain what happened?

Jack nods his head.

JACK  
(Earnest) 

Connor Kent vaporized the fire that Magda and Emma were standing by…with lasers from his eyes.

SAM  
(Confusedly)

He _what _?__

JACK moved to repeat himself but MAGDA put a hand on his shoulder.

MAGDA  
(Honestly) 

I don’t think meant to do it. He was like me when I was with my parents. Connor looked like he didn’t know he had powers.

DEAN sighs heavily.

DEAN

But the three of you could have died!

SAM  
(Tersely)

_Dean_.

(Pause)

Did he say how he had these powers?

The three kids exchanged glances in the backseat.

EMMA  
(Scoffing) 

He said he was half- _alien_.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

SAM

I thought Chuck said that he didn’t create any aliens?

Dean shrugs.

DEAN

Maybe he didn’t feel it was important enough to tell us about.

(Laughing)

It’s not like you and I are going to be fighting aliens.

Sam looks bewildered for a moment before smirking.

SAM  
(Amused)

Looks like Marie’s version isn’t all fan fiction after all.

Dean sputters trying to find a way to reply but it’s drowned out by the laughter of his brother and his kids.   


** BLACKOUT **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all’s liked it! There might be another installment, idk yet (since the pilot only aired like two days ago).


End file.
